


Kylux!!! On Ice

by TinyPanda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Figure Skater Hux, Fluff and Crack, Hockey Star Kylo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wet Dream, eventual butt stuff, not friends to lovers to relationship, something no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPanda/pseuds/TinyPanda
Summary: Kylo can't get over the beautiful figure skater. Hux can't get over the brutally handsome hockey captain. The Knights and Phasma can't get over how much pining is happening.





	1. Chapter 1

_Large, warm hands ran down his sides, the thick body pressing him firmly against the mattress. Hux moaned as plush lips nipped his neck, hands squeezing his hips before sliding under his body, grasping his ass tightly. Hux twisted, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders as his legs parted of their own accord. He could feel the other man chuckle against his skin, hands leaving his hips to slide down his thighs. Hux gasped as his legs were eased further apart, the other man’s lips returning to sucking bruises onto his neck. Just when Hux thought he was about to cry from the assault to his senses, he felt the one thing he wanted._

_His mouth fell open as the man started thrusting his thick cock against Hux’s ass, teasing him even more. As the hands on his thighs tightened, Hux squeezed his eyes closed as he started humping back against the cock of his dreams. The other man’s lips finally left his neck, the breathing in his ear as ragged as his own. Hux dug his fingers into the man’s back, trying to urge him to move faster. He could feel the thick muscles shift under his fingers, the man’s hands returning to his ass, fingers digging in. Hux gasped as his ass was pulled apart, the man’s cock rubbing over his hole. He could his body tightening, his mouth hanging open as he humped the man’s cock._

_Hux whined as the man’s hand closed around his cock. He hadn’t even noticed it leaving his ass. The man chuckled again, managing to shove his cock more purposefully over Hux’s hole. Hux threw his head back as thick fingers cupped his balls, squeezing them gently before returning to stroke his cock. It didn’t take long before Hux spilled his seed over the man’s hand, feeling it drip onto his stomach._

 

Hux jerked awake as his alarm blared, panting as he tried to remember where he was. His bed was empty, the remnants of the dream lingering as he glanced down realizing that his own cum was drying on his stomach. Grimacing, Hux carefully got out of bed, silencing his alarm. He walked to the bathroom, turning the lights on and squinting at his reflection. There were no marks on his neck, but the dark stain under his eyes was even more pronounced than normal. Shaking his head, Hux climbed into the shower, jumping as the cold water hit his body.

Cleaning himself as thoroughly and as quickly as he could, Hux turned off the water before it could really start to warm up. Getting out, he wrapped himself in a clean towel, taking a moment to breathe. The dream had seemed too real and if Hux focused, he could almost feel the hands on him again.

Shaking his head roughly, Hux looked back at his reflection. His hair was plastered flat against his forehead, his freckles standing out a little too much, the bruises from his last fall on the ice still fading to yellow on his hip. Hux looked away before he could start thinking too much, toweling off quickly before walking back to his bedroom. He dug out his running pants, tossing them down on his bed before searching for a suitable shirt. Hux dressed as quickly as he could, trying not to think back on the dream. Hux grabbed a banana as he toed on his shoes, taking big bites of his makeshift breakfast between tying his shoes and pulling on a sweatshirt. Fishing his keys out of the little bowl, Hux glanced outside for the first time.

The weather was gray, the clouds looking like they might open up with rain at any moment. Steeling his resolve, Hux pulled his door open before he could change his mind. He shivered lightly as the cool air hit his skin. It smelled like rain. Hux made himself start walking, stretching his arms overhead as he tried to shake the sleep out of his system. As he started jogging down the street, Hux tried to refocus his mind.  The dream had seemed so real. It had been far too long since he’d gotten laid. Hux paused at a stoplight, checking the street out of habit. There was almost not one out at 5am, only a few other people as crazy as he was. The sound of his heart beat thudding in his ears, Hux glanced down at his phone, tracking his path. He circled around the block, keeping his route shorter.

The first rain drop hit his neck as Hux got back to his townhouse. He ducked back inside before the sky opened up, peels of thunder breaking the morning silence. Hux kicked his shoes off, wandering to the kitchen and digging out a protein bar. He leaned his hips against the counter, catching a hold of his foot and stretching his thigh. A soft mew caught his attention, the large fluffy ginger cat padding quietly into the kitchen and jumping up to the counter. Hux let go of his foot, scooping up the cat into his arms.

“Good morning, beautiful girl.” Hux murmured, hearing her purr happily as she rubbed her face against his chest. Hux ran his fingers through her soft fur, carefully letting go with one hand so he could stretch out his other leg. She chirped at him, twisting slightly in his arm to sniff his face.

“No, Millie, I don’t have anything for you.” He huffed out a laugh, setting her down to go dig out her breakfast. Once she settled in to eat, Hux walked back upstairs to repack his gym bag. Wrapping up his bandages, Hux glanced down at his ankle, rolling it carefully. Everything felt as normal as he could hope but he didn’t want to take any chances. The memory of shooting pain through his ankle was still too fresh. Checking to make sure that his earbuds were still in his bag, he tucked an extra phone charger into his bag before zipping to closed and walking back down stairs. Millie was finishing off her food, her tail flipping back and forth as she ate. Hux pet her absently as he walked by, opening the doors to the pantry. Hux stared at the selection of protein bars, pursing his lips unhappily. None of the flavors sounded even remotely appetizing. Sighing, Hux grabbed a few different bars and tossing them in his bag. Turning, he opened the fridge. Chiding himself to figure things out quickly so he didn’t waste power, Hux dug out all of the greens he needed for a quick shake.

“What’s wrong with me Millie? I can’t focus this morning.” Hux sighed again, washing the spinach and cutting the stems off before tossing it in the blender. He cut the rest of the vegetables and few fruits in silence, pouring in a bit of almond milk before capping the blender and turning it on. Hux took a few steps back as he watched it mix, leaning back against the cabinets.

“Why did that have to feel so real?” Hux crossed his arms tightly, looking out at the rain. Millie chirped at him to signal she was done with her breakfast, walking across the counter to head butt his shoulder. She jumped down and ran off to jump up on the back of the couch, sprawling out quickly. Hux turned off the blender, pouring the smoothie into his favorite travel mug. Making his way out to his car, Hux sat in the driver seat, staring at the dashboard.

“Jesus, get your shit together.” Hux glared at the steering wheel, gripping it tightly, “Either bang that douche bag or get over it!” Steeling his resolve, Hux finally started the car. He jumped as the music blared over the speakers, startling him. Quickly turning the volume down, Hux slumped back in his seat. Letting out his breath is a rush, Hux shifted the car into gear, sparing a glance at his phone once he hit the red light. Coach asking what he would rather start with today. He knew he should hit the gym before the ice but somehow that seemed like the worst idea in the world. He knew that the men’s hockey team started their workouts early. He replied quickly, sitting back and letting his breath out in a rush.

Hux groaned as he pulled into the parking lot and saw the cars. Knowing it was too late to turn away, Hux’s hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel. Parking as far away as he could, Hux took a deep breath. Tightly closing his eyes, he tried to push away the anxiety. Grabbing his gym bag, Hux quickly got out, trying not to get soaked as he ran through the rain. The door swung open before he got there and Hux glanced up to thank the person. He was met with dark eyes and a widening grin. Hux felt his lip curl into a sneer and glared at the man.

“You’re welcome, princess.” The man was grinning at him, dark eyes shining with amusement.

“I would never ask you for help Ren.” Hux snarled, turning to walk away. He could hear the laughter behind him, clenching his fists tighter around the strap of his gym bag.

“I’ll be waiting if you want to work out any of that tension, princess!” Hux gritted his teeth, barely resisting the urge to turn back around. Stalking to the small locker room, Hux slammed the door closed.

“You look like you want to murder someone.” Hux glanced up sharply, glaring briefly at his friend.

“Don’t tease me on that today. I might actually murder him.” Hux groaned, making his way to his locker. Phasma laughed, shaking her head.

“Don’t you dare lie to me and tell me you haven’t been thinking about him. And not just in the murder sense.” Phasma winked, tugging on her sweatshirt.

“You are a wicked woman.” Hux scowled at her, pulling out his skates and sweatshirt.

“I’m surprised you came to skate first. Especially with the weather like this today.” Hux sighed, shaking his head.

“I was worried that I would wreck my ankle again. I don’t want to put all my work in jeopardy.” Hux sat down on the bench, carefully pulling his skates on.

“We should do some work on getting your ankles strengthened again. If we are going to push for those new jumps, you will need to get stronger.” Phasma watched him lace up the skates, crossing her arms.

“I will trust you on that, coach.” Hux winked at her, grinning. Phasma laughed, shaking her head.

“Somehow, that always makes me feel old.” She leaned back against the lockers. Hux shrugged, getting up carefully. He pulled on the sweatshirt, already mentally running through the program they had been working on.

“Where should we start today?” Hux asked, letting her lead the way to the ice.  He spared a glance at the other rink through the glass at the hockey team.

“Hey, Hux, focus.” Hux blinked hard, tearing his eyes away. He knew where Ren was on the ice, could almost hear the jeers and shouting.

“Sorry, Phas.” Hux sighed, shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow at him, shaking her head.

“You know it’s not healthy to just stare and dream about what could happen. Either give him a chance, or move on. I don’t want to see you continue down the road you’re on.” She sighed before stopping on the middle of the ice, “How have your ballet classes been going?”

Hux slowly stretched, trying to take stock of the dull ache in his side before responding. “I forget my face all the time but apart from that, well. They have recommended me do more strength conditioning.”

“They aren’t wrong. How are you feeling today? Did you already go running?” Phasma asked as she gestured around the rink. Hux pushed off, stretching his arms as he lazily started skating around the ice.

“I did already run a few miles today. I’m a little sore, if I’m honest.” Hux sighed, flipping his skates and skating backwards in the same large circles.

“Maybe we will go easy on the weights today. Let’s do a few runs of your short program and then see how you feel. I don’t want to push you too hard with nationals coming up.” Phasma skated to the side, cuing up the music. Hux slowly got into position, sighing softly. His mind snapped into focus at the first note from the piano, raising his arms and looking up at his fingertips. Everything else faded away as he spun, letting his arms fall to his sides. He didn’t even notice the dark-haired captain that paused to watch, licking his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kylo groaned as the man on top of him slid down, dragging his hands down Kylo’s stomach. The man’s eyes flicked up briefly, blue eyes seeming to glitter in the dim light. Kylo got a handful of ginger hair as the man lapped at the tip of his cock. Kylo shivered as cooler hands cupped his balls, massaging them gently as the hot, wet tongue continued to tease him. He tried to force the man to move faster, groaning as the mouth closed around him. Kylo tried to resist the urge to fuck up into the man’s mouth. Kylo gasped as the man’s nose brushed against his stomach. He could feel the other man’s throat move around the tip of his cock, Kylo’s eyes shutting tightly as the man went back to stroking his balls._

_He tried to form words but all thought was erased as the man started bobbing his head. Kylo’s hands clutched the man’s hair, gasping and moaning himself hoarse. He tried to keep his eyes open, to watch the man’s lips stretch wide over Kylo’s cock. He could feel the tightness coming too quickly, groaning a quick warning to the man before his orgasm hit him. Kylo’s vision slid out of focus and he let his hands slide out of the man’s hair._

 

Kylo slowly opened his eyes, glancing down. He was holding his softening cock, cum across his stomach and chest. That was the fifth dream this week.

“Fuck.” Kylo groaned, carefully sitting up, reaching for the tissues next to his bed. He tried to get his breathing under control as he slowly stood, glancing down at his chest. Kylo could hear the other men already moving for the morning, quickly pulling on some pants before making his way to the bathroom. Mercifully, the bathroom was empty and Kylo washed off the remnants of his dream. Kylo quickly got dressed for the day, making his way downstairs.

“Saved you some breakfast.” Kylo nodded his thanks, loading up his plate. He silently took his seat, digging in before he realized that all of the men were staring at him.

“What?” Kylo snapped, glaring around the small table.

“Bro, you have got to figure some shit out, because calling out his name like that every morning is getting old.” Monk winked, shaking his head. Kylo felt the blush creep up his neck, glaring down at his plate.

“Seriously, bro, if I wake up to hear you moaning Hux’s name anymore, I will talk to him myself.” Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, his cheeks starting to heat up.

“No one is going to speak to him, you got that?” Kylo snarled, looking up at the group. The four men shook their heads, smirking at each other.

“Come on, Kylo. Get over your pride and ask the man out.” Kylo rolled his eyes, shaking his head and sitting back.

“Not that simple, and all of you know that.” Kylo snapped, slowly picking at the rest of the food on his plate. His thoughts briefly drifted back to watching Hux skate the day before, his slim body twisting and gliding over the ice effortlessly.

“Then make it simple. Dude, no one cares who you want to love, but you continuing to pine away like this is getting out of hand.” Monk shook his head, raising an eyebrow at Kylo who quickly shut his mouth again.

“Whatever. We’re going to be late for weight lifting.” Kylo stood, not looking at the other men. He could feel the weight of their stares as he left the room. Hux had taken over his free thoughts. Closing the door to his room, Kylo sank down to the floor, staring at his hands. Shaking his head, Kylo stood up, digging out his favorite shirt from the pile. He slowly got changed, trying to ignore the network of scars across his chest. Ugly. Kylo shook his head, clutching at the shirt. Packing up his bag, Kylo carefully made his way downstairs again, following the others to their van. They drove in silence, Kylo staring at his hands and trying to refocus his mind. As they pulled up at the gym, Kylo was surprised to see Hux’s car. Climbing out of the van, Kylo glanced around. He ducked into the locker room, ignoring the catcalls from the others. He spotted Hux a few rows in, the other man looking startled to see anyone else.

“Ren.” Hux seemed to pull himself back together, crossing his arms. Kylo took a few steps into the locker bay, smirking at Hux. Hux raised one eyebrow, his eyes sliding over Kylo’s body.

“How are you, princess?” Kylo asked, winking at Hux. The eyebrow seemed to climb up further on Hux’s forehead.

“Why are you asking that, Ren?” Kylo sighed, opening his locker and tossing his bag in.

“It’s not exactly a secret that you had a serious injury a few months ago.” Kylo glanced back at Hux who looked surprised.

“No. I suppose it’s not.” Hux sat down on the bench, looking at his hands.

“I ask because you seemed like you are still not putting weight on that ankle.” Kylo explained, watching Hux’s face twist in confusion, “When you ran to the door the other day, you didn’t put that foot flat.”

“I suppose that now you are a sports medicine specialist.” Hux grumbled, shaking his head. Kylo grinned, shaking his hair back and pulling it up in a bun.

“Actually, I am. So, next time you need some unsolicited advice on that, just yell for me.” Kylo winked at Hux again, surprised to see the ginger smile.

“I shouldn’t be surprised.” Hux stood, getting up and getting his headphones out of his locker before closing it. “Don’t hold your breath for that though.” Kylo scooted out of the way to let Hux pass. He took the chance to stare at Hux’s ass, licking his lips. Hux glanced back, raising an eyebrow at Kylo before walking out. Kylo watched him go, grinning as the door started to close behind him. As soon as the door closed, Kylo lay back on the seat, sighing happily. Making his way out to the main floor, Kylo joined the rotation with the other Knights, pairing up with Monk quickly.

“So?” Monk asked, helping Kylo adjust the weights before he started his reps.

“We actually talked.” Kylo grunted, slowly sinking down into a squat.

“Wow, such an improvement. Which means you are still single as hell and we are going to listen to you jerk it tonight. Again.” Monk rolled his eyes, smirking at Kylo.

“Fuck off, I can’t just ask him out like that!” Kylo growled, mindlessly pushing through his reps.

“Shockingly, you actually can. It’s not that hard.” Kylo put the bar back on the rack, wishing he didn’t have this many helpful people around.

“Well, we haven’t been friendly so we have to actually get to being friendly first.” Kylo reasoned, moving to do some chest presses.

“Overrated. So now we have to wait until you can figure all of that shit out before you can even think about asking him out.” Monk continued to spot Kylo, watching him lift carefully.

“Lay off guys.” Kylo snapped, glaring up at them. Monk laughed, shaking his head.

“Chill bro, we are here for you. We just want you to be happy.” Monk said softly. Kylo nodded, glancing down at the ground.

“Just make a move sooner rather than later, you don’t want some other guy to ask him out first.” Monk patted his shoulder before stepping back, “Now, get back to chest presses.”

 

Hux slowly sank into a deep lunge, picking up the weight. He could see Kylo doing squats in the mirror. He licked his lips, trying to refocus on his exercises, the sweat dripping down his nose. He felt his ankle wiggle slightly, forcing him to focus on his form. Carefully setting down the weight, Hux adjusted his feet. Pursing his lips, Hux stared at himself in the mirror. The dark circles looked even more pronounced. Picking the weight back up, Hux carried on curling it up to his chest, letting out his breath slowly.

“How are you feeling?” Phasma asked as she walked up beside him. Hux felt her hand on his back, making a minor adjustment his position.

“Ankle isn’t great. Not sure if it’s mental or physical.” Hux admitted, sighing as he set the weight down again.

“Let me call to get you in for another round with a physical therapist. You looked pretty solid on the ice yesterday.” Phasma pulled her phone out, “Go ahead and stretch it all out, once I get your appointment made, we can make a plan from there. You've already done enough rounds this morning before I got here.”

“As you command.” Hux straightened, picking up the weights to put them away. He felt someone’s eyes on him, quickly looking around to see Kylo. The man flushed at being caught, turning away. Hux bit his lip, watching Kylo’s muscles shift as the man went back to lifting. Turning back, Hux shook his head and happened to glance at Phasma. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lips, rolling his eyes and stalking back to her.

“Not a single word, you evil witch.” Hux growled. Phasma held up her hands, grinning at him. Hux led her down to the locker room, tugging off his sweatshirt.

“How did the workout feel?” Phasma asked, leaning against the lockers.

“Not too bad, shoulders felt a bit tight but I will soak in the hot tub and schedule a massage.” Hux muttered, “Any new news on from the nationals?”

“The normal speculations. They are throwing around a lot of guesses that your ankle isn’t going to hold up but they are full of shit. They have been saying that most of the field has been out on injury at some point this year so no one seems to be hanging their hopes on high scores.” Phasma reasoned, scrolling through her phone. Hux pulled on sweatpants over his leggings, glancing around at his personal items spread around him.

“I suppose they have to pick at something.” Hux tugged off his shirt and stuffing it back into the bag. Tugging his sweatshirt back on, Hux zipped it up and swung his bag up over his shoulder.

“I took a video of your jumps yesterday, want to watch it?” Phasma asked, offering Hux her phone.

“Yeah, let me see that. Ren said I wasn’t putting weight on my foot when I ran up to the ice rink.” Hux frowned as he stared at the screen, watching the take off before replaying it. He completely missed the look Phasma gave him, one of fond annoyance.

“We will get that checked out. How about lunch?” Phasma turned back watching Hux, noticing Kylo, a small smile on the other man’s lips as he watched Hux.

“You are a mind reader, I would kill for some food now.” Hux looked up, grinning widely. Phasma let him walk past her before winking at Kylo. The man blushed red and tried to look away, his friends laughing as they saw his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Oh, fuck, Hux!” Kylo moaned as the other man slid down his body. Hux’s hands slipped down Kylo’s thighs, his nails digging in lightly. Kylo groaned, clutching Hux’s forearms as the other man leaned back up to press a kiss against Kylo’s lips. Kylo tried to pull him closer, one hand slipping into Hux’s hair. Hux slipped out of Kylo’s grasp, biting his lip as he glanced down at the tent in Kylo’s sweat pants. Kylo knew his hands were shaking as Hux palmed his cock, stroking him gently. Glancing back up at Hux’s face, Kylo was surprised to see the smirk on Hux’s face. Before Kylo could say anything, Hux leaned in, pressing his lips back against Kylo’s. Kylo let his eyes roll back as Hux continued to stroke him through the fabric._

_“Do you like that?” Kylo bit his lip as Hux pressed his lips against his ear. Kylo gasped as Hux’s hand slid down, cupping his balls. Kylo threw his head back, panting as Hux continued to stroke him._

_“Are you going to come for me, Kylo? Such a big strong man. How bad do you want to fuck me right now?” Hux’s whispered words drew out another moan out of Kylo, “Would you pin me down, make me beg? Big, strong man like you could have your way with me.” Kylo bit his lip, bucking up into Hux’s hands. “Hmm, you like that? Would you like to use me?” Kylo shook his head, reaching out to cup Hux’s cheeks. “What if I want you to? God, I love watching you. I love how big you are. Love how sensitive you are. Do you have any idea how bad I need you?” Kylo gasped as Hux squeezed his cock. “I want you Kylo. I want you to cum.” Hux pressed a kiss against Kylo’s neck, “Cum for me, Kylo.”_

Kylo groaned as he opened his eyes, already knowing it had happened again. Without looking down, he reached over the edge of the bed, groping for some kind of cloth. Glancing at the small rag, Kylo grimaced as he wiped off his stomach and hand. He slowly pushed himself upright, glancing around his room again. Standing slowly, Kylo made his way to the bathroom, not looking up at the others who were brushing their teeth. Kylo stood under the hot water, his head hanging to his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kylo shook his head, trying to forget the dream.

Cleaning himself quickly, Kylo wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped back out. Monk was there, brushing his teeth. The other man gave a grunt of acknowledgement, continuing to mess with his phone. Walking up to the mirror, Kylo glanced at his reflection.

“You look tired, bro.” Monk still didn’t look at him, reaching for mouth wash. Kylo nudged it closer, looking down at the sink.

“I feel like I don’t sleep anymore.” Kylo sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Grabbing his hair brush, Kylo attempted to brush his hair back, glancing at the scar on his face.

“I know how you feel about the sleep meds, but maybe it’s worth trying them again.” Monk glanced at him, “Just to help get you back on a good schedule.” Kylo sighed, not looking up.

“I’ll think about it.” Kylo murmured. Monk nodded, patting Kylo’s shoulder as he walked past, pausing at the door.

“Don’t forget, ice rink first today.” Kylo nodded, flashing a thumb’s up as Monk left. Once he was alone, Kylo slumped over the counter. He had to get Hux out of his head. Slowly straightening up, Kylo made his way back to his room, packing his bag again before pulling on a clean pair of sweat pants. Tugging on his sweatshirt, Kylo tried to focus on getting ready. Making his way down to the kitchen, Kylo nodded to the other guys.

“Ready for scrimmages today?” Kylo grinned, digging out some protein bars.

“If you are ready to get your ass kicked, then hell yes.” He winked as the other guys, grinning widely.

“Big words, Ren.” Kylo laughed, shaking his head.

“Whatever, Striker, we will see if you can stay upright on the ice today.” Striker laughed, getting up from the table.

“Good to have you back, Captain.” Striker gave Kylo a one-armed hug, grinning at him.

“Thanks, Striker.” Kylo hugging him back and stealing Strikers leftover breakfast burrito.

“And now, you’re really back.” Monk laughed, shaking his head. Kylo shrugged, stuffing the burrito into his mouth and grabbing an extra protein bar. The rest of the men started moving, getting up and starting to get ready for leaving. Kylo pulled his phone out of his pocket as it chimed, frowning at the unknown number. Swiping his thumb across the screen, he rolled his eyes.

“Your family again?” Monk asked, wandering by.

“Yeah, they still want me to play for my father’s home country.” Kylo blocked the number, pushing his phone back into his pocket. His phone chimed again, and Kylo rolled his eyes as he dug it out again. Another unknown number.

“Overrated. We all like you here.” Kylo felt the corner of his mouth to quirk up, not looking up.

“Thanks Monk.” Kylo grabbed his bag, patting Monk’s shoulder. Leading the way out to the vehicles, Kylo tossed his bag in the back of his truck. Monk and Striker followed suit, climbing into Kylo’s truck as the rest of the men getting into their vehicles. The drive to the arena was pretty quiet, Kylo trying to ignore the worry that settled into the pit of his stomach.

Once they pulled up at the arena, Kylo glanced around, surprised to see Hux’s car already parked in front.

“He’s here early, isn’t he?” Monk asked, glancing at Kylo. Shrugging, Kylo led the way into the arena. Looking down onto the figure skating arena, Kylo watched Hux go through a series of jumps, his arms tucked tight against his chest. His coach looked like she was half asleep, clutching a cup of coffee like it was a life line. Smiling to himself, Kylo followed the other men down to their locker room, everyone getting suited up in relative silence. By the time, they got on the ice, Hux had already stripped off his sweatshirt, his short sleeve shirt soaked with sweat. Kylo felt his stomach tighten as he watched Hux moved, twisting effortlessly, no hesitation.

“Ready for sprints, Captain?” Striker called. Shaking his head quickly, Kylo skated over to the starting line.

 

“Hux, I know you want to keep going, but I’m going to pass out if I don’t get more coffee.” Phasma called, startling Hux out of his focus.

“What time is it?” Hux asked, skating back over. Phasma yawned, digging out her phone. Flashing the screen at him, Hux winced.

“Fuck, you could have told me we had been here for the last 5 hours.” Hux sighed, leaning against the railing.

“No, you looked good, and you stayed strong the whole time. I’m just not used to being up and here at 4am.” Phasma yawned deeply again.

“Do you want to go home and I can go do some weight lifting on my own?” Hux suggested, almost laughing as she sagged in the seats.

“Fuck yes, you glorious bastard. Have fun lifting, text me later.” Phasma slowly pulled herself up right, stretching before she jogged up the stairs. Hux stretched slowly, skating in large circles, carefully stretching his arms. Twisting carefully, Hux bent to stretch his glutes, running through his mental checklist. He had to get cat food before he went home otherwise Millie was going to be angry. Finally slowing, Hux went to the side, stepping off the ice. He could feel exhaustion setting in. Making his way back to the locker room, Hux sat down to unlace his skates and stretch more. Grabbing a protein bar, Hux carefully stood, wiggling a bit and bending to pull his sweat pants on over his jogging tights.

Walking up the stairs, Hux wandered over to the window to watch the hockey team practice. Munching the protein bar, Hux adjusted his bag higher onto his shoulder. He picked out Kylo easily, watching him twist between people and shoulder his way through. Biting his lip, Hux rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed. He glared at the caller ID, answering it before it could go to voice mail.

“What?” He snapped.

“Now, now, boy. That’s no way to greet your father.” Hux’s jaw twitched, clenching tightly as he spun on his heel and stalking out to the parking lot.

“That’s how I greet the sperm donor that walked out on my mother because it wasn’t convenient for him to have a child.” Hux growled, “Now, answer the question. What?”

“I read the reports that your ankle won’t last this competition season. I knew you were weak, but that’s a new low for you.” Hux swore he could hear the glee in his father’s voice. Clutching his keys and phone, Hux tried to keep his temper in check as he noticed other people walking around.

“Believe whatever you want, you worthless piece of shit. Just don’t contact me again.” He snarled softly, hanging up quickly and blocking the number. Unlocking his car, Hux tossed his bag into the backseat and flung himself into the front seat. Leaning forward, Hux took several deep breaths to steady his hands. Sitting up straight, Hux pushed his hair back. Starting the car, Hux plugged in his phone, picking his music before putting the car in drive. He tried to stay focused on the drive, blinking hard to force away the memory of the conversation.

By the time, he got to the pet store, Hux was nearly convinced that Phasma was right. He needed to figure out what to do about Kylo. Winding through the store, Hux contemplated the potential problems. The media would have a frenzy over one of the UK’s favorite skaters dating one of the Canada’s most volatile hockey stars. However, having a companion other than Millie would be nice. Biting his lip, Hux stared at the cat food without really paying attention to the bags. Kylo had mostly been decent to him, awkward but decent. Hux sighed, reaching down to scoop up one of the bags. He couldn’t plan a theoretical relationship with someone who probably wasn’t even interested in him. He distracted himself by walking up to the register, trying to force a smile at the cashier who seemed to understand that he didn’t want to deal with the small talk. Nodding his thanks, Hux made his way back out to the car. Maybe he could ask Kylo at the gym if he would be interested in getting a drink sometime. Groaning, Hux slumped, lightly hitting his head against the steering wheel.

“Do something about it or move on.” He ordered himself, sitting up straighter. Steeling his nerves, Hux shifted the car out of gear. Or, at least, he tried to. Cursing his luck at the shifting being stuck, Hux focused on trying to shift out of park. No luck. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Hux considered his options. Forcing himself to stay calm, Hux grabbed his gym bag, digging for his cell phone. He stopped short when he noticed something. Groaning at his own mistake, Hux sat back, turning the key in the ignition, listening to the engine come to life. Hux considered his options as he sat in the car. Groaning, Hux slumped as much as he could in the seat, rubbing his forehead. Fuck everything else, he needed a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hux let out a chocked gasp as the thick cock filled him. Kylo was panting, his hands planted next to Hux’s shoulders, hair a mess around his face._

_“God, Kylo!” Hux whimpered as Kylo slowly pulled out, his hips snapping forward with no warning. Hux was nearly embarrassed at the loud moan he let out but the way the other man was moving was too perfect._

_“Fuck, baby, you are so tight.” Kylo grunted, lowering himself enough to press a kiss against Hux’s neck. Hux almost screamed as Kylo managed to hit his prostate with the next thrust, his body arching to shove his ass harder back against Kylo’s. Hux knew he wasn’t going to last long at this pace but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. The thick cock inside him was perfect. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s chest, digging his nails into Kylo’s muscular back. Kylo actually growled, Hux shivering as the pace somehow increased._

_“Oh, Kylo!” Hux moaned, dragging his nails down Kylo’s back, desperately trying to increase contact. Kylo growled something, lowering himself down to his elbow and giving Hux a deep kiss. Hux broke the kiss to cry out as Kylo changed the angle of his thrusts, grabbing a hold of Kylo’s hair as he threw his head back. He could feel Kylo grin against his neck before he got bit. Hux’s orgasm took him by surprise, his body clenching around Kylo’s cock._

_“Oh fuck!” Kylo gasped, “You are so fucking beautiful.” Hux tried to smile but he was panting as Kylo’s thrusts grew erratic._

_“Cum in me, please! I need to feel you!” Hux begged, lightly pulling Kylo’s hair. Kylo gave him another deep kiss before pulling away._

_“As you command.” Kylo sealed their lips back together. Hux squeezed his eyes together as he felt Kylo’s cock twitch, swore he could feel the hot cum fill him._

 

Hux pursed his lips as he watched the rain fall. He would have preferred to be out running instead of inside, trying to keep pace on a treadmill. His stride faltered as he noticed Kylo walk in, his headphones already in, scowl on his face.  Hux flushed as he remembered his dream. Kylo’s weight on top of him had seemed so real that Hux had nearly cried to find Millie sleeping on his shoulder instead of Kylo. Hux bit his lip, trying not to slow down as he watched Kylo.

“You are one thirsty bitch.” Hux nearly tripped himself, stopped the treadmill so he could glare at Phasma.

“How about you warn a bitch before you scare the shit out of me?” He snapped, crossing his arms.

“And miss you nearly drooling over his ass? Not on your life.” Phasma was grinning, holding her large cup of coffee as she continued to stare at Kylo.

“Oh, and you staring at him isn’t just as weird?” Hux demanded, knowing he was blushing and his voice was probably a little too loud.

“I don’t want my ass to get rawed by him so, yeah, not as weird.” She waved at Kylo as he looked over. He hesitantly waved back, one eyebrow raised. Hux knew in that moment that it was possible for someone to die of embarrassment as he slumped over the controls of the treadmill, not looking up at all.

“Sometimes I feel like you hate me.” He grumbled, trying to reach for his water bottle without looking.

“Nah, I’m just trying to help all your wet dreams come true. No pun intended.” She still sounded too amused for Hux’s liking but before he could respond, she turned to look at him.

“Ready for some ice time? I feel like we should run your long program through once or twice, just to make sure you’ve got all the transitions down.” She leaned against the arm of the treadmill, watching his face.

“It has been a while since I have run the whole program through. God, I will need to roll out all of my muscles tomorrow.” Hux groaned. Phasma smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Or you could see if Kylo has a hot tub he would be willing to fuck you in. I will get a massage set up for you. You did get an invitation to the Grand Prix in a month so we should start getting you ready for running the short and long program in the same day without getting too worn out.” Phasma followed him through the gym to the locker room, scrolling through her phone.

“I can’t believe the things you say out loud. What if he hears you?” Hux groaned, rubbing his face in an attempt to not blush more.

“Come on, anyone with eyes can tell that that boy is rubbing his dick raw at the thought of your ass so if anything, I’m doing you a favor.” Phasma barely spared him a glance.

“Fucking hell Phas! What is wrong with you?” Hux demanded, tugging on his sweatshirt and changing shoes.

“So many things, that’s why you keep me around.” She grinned, winking at him, “We still haven’t nailed down your costume either so we should do that.” Hux knew his face was bright red as they walked out of the locker room.

“Wait, you think he’s actually interested?” Hux asked, catching a hold of her arm.

“Thought you didn’t want to talk about that.” Phasma was grinning as widely as he had ever seen but Hux tried to not make eye contact with anyone else. Biting his lip, Hux spared a glance back, catching sight of Kylo doing biceps curls, his muscles flexing.

“No, we definitely aren’t talking about it.” Hux sighed, licking his lips and letting Phasma lead him to the parking lot.

“Your costumes have rather consistently been black and white for the last few years, how would you feel about adding in some color? Based on your musical selections, I was thinking a splash of red across the chest would look pretty cool. Something to accent your hair a little bit.” Phasma opened the door to her SUV, waiting for him to climb inside. Hux thought it over, leaning the seat back so he could do some small stretches.

“What about leaving my hair looser rather than slicked back? This year has been more about emotion than previous years.” Hux glanced over at her, watching her face light up.

“I have been trying to get you to do that for years! Yes!” She beamed, carefully pulling out of her parking spot.

“Phas, I’ve been thinking about retiring as well.” Hux sighed, glancing over at her, “I’m not getting any younger and I don’t want to ruin my ankle forever.”

“I was trying to decide how to bring that up to you as well. I don’t want to see your career end on injury. Also, I have been getting a lot of requests for you to help design programs for some of the younger kids. How would you feel about going into business together on that?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

“I will have to think about it. God, this has been the last 25 years of my life.” Hux sighed, shaking his head.

“And you have so much to show for it. Hux, you are an incredible skater and I really do consider myself lucky to have been on this whole journey with you.” She reached over to pat his leg.

“I guess this can be my final competition season.” Hux sighed, pushing his hair back.

“Well, as long as you skate well, I think they have reserved your place on the Olympic team, so you can retire after you kick some ass there.” Phasma shot him a grin as they waited at the red light.

“Seriously though, what did you mean Kylo rubs his dick raw?” Hux asked, frowning at her.

“Hux, he checks you out every time you aren’t looking. He has stopped to watch you skate when he is supposed to be going to practice.” Phasma pulled into the ice rink, giving him a quick look, “He wants you.” Hux stared at his hands, trying to process it, “Hux, look at me.” Hux sat up, turning to look at Phasma. “I want you to have just as much peace and happiness at home as you have one the ice. I know you love having Millie to play with but I think a little human interaction in the evening would do you some good.”

 

Kylo ignored the shouts that echoed the arena, focusing on the puck in front of him. He dodged Striker quickly, passing to Monk before checking one of the opposing team that tried to cut around him. Monk made the goal and they all stopped as the whistle blew.

“Good hustle out there, guys!” Kylo called before bending to catch his breath. He led everyone back over to the bench, taking the water bottle that was handed to him.

“You are all looking good out there. Let’s swap teams on the ice.” The coach leaned against the wall, looking over their play book. Kylo sat down hard on the bench, trying to catching his breath.

“Nice moves out there, Kylo. You’ve got a good eye for everyone place.” Lando said softly, patting Kylo’s shoulder.

“Thanks coach.” Kylo pulled off his glove so he could shove his hair out of his eyes.

“You’ve done a good job controlling that aggression as well. You’ve come a long way.” Lando nodded to Kylo before turning his attention back to the ice.

“What’ the plan after this?” Monk asked, taking another sip of water.

“Lunch. I’m starving.” Kylo laughed, “But we should do a short lifting session this afternoon.”

“We should probably clean the house too. It’s getting pretty awful.” Striker said, leaning forward to join the conversation.

“Eight guys living in one house and its gross? Shocking.” Kylo grinned, winking at the other guys.

“Still want to know who the hell designed that thing. It’s like a damn dorm stuffed in a house.” Monk grunted, his head tipping back.

“I designed it with the idea of having parts of the team living there so you all wouldn’t have to buy houses if you didn’t want to.” Lando said a little loudly, “JB! Get in the middle of that!” Kylo glanced at the other guys and shrugged.

“Works for me.” Monk and Striker agreed, nodding. Kylo glanced up at the windows overlooking the rink. He spotted Hux right away, leaning against the railing with his coach. They were deep in conversation and Kylo licked his lips as he took in the sight of Hux’s skin tight pants.

“Contain yourself.” Monk muttered. Kylo rolled his eyes, not looking at the other man.

“Look at that ass though. I will contain myself when he stops wearing tight pants.” Kylo sighed, grinning as he got elbowed.

“How are you doing on the talking to him idea?” Monk asked. Kylo sighed, shaking his head.

“Well, I overhead his coach calling him a thirsty bitch and she was staring me down the whole time.” Kylo continued to watch Hux, licking his lips again as Hux bent to pick up his bag.”

“Jesus, you guys just need to get it over with.” Striker breathed, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the scrimmage. Hux bent over again and Kylo felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Hux run his hands through his hair, smoothing it down. If he focused, he could make out the shape of Hux’s cock through the pants.

“He’s so fucking fine.” Kylo murmured, biting his lip. Hux glanced down and seemed to notice Kylo staring. He could see the slight blush in Hux’s cheeks. He grinned as Hux was distracted by his coach handing him a phone.

“And he’s the thirsty one.” Monk elbowed him again, the rest of the guys on the bench laughing. Kylo was grinning widely when Hux glanced down at them again. This time, Hux’s coach seemed to notice as well, laughing as she threw her head back laughing, one hand resting on her stomach.

 

“He’s fucking begging you to come sit on his lap! Fucking look at him Hux!” Phasma laughed, wiping a tear off her eye.

“You are so fucking rude.” Hux grinned, shaking his head.

“You fucking questioned me if he was interested in you, that’s your damn answer.” Phasma was wheezing slightly, trying to hold herself upright.

“I don’t know if I think you are evil or the best friend ever.” Hux bit his lip, glancing back down. Kylo was still watching him, winking as Hux glanced down at him.

“Now, what needs to happen, you need to ask that man out for dinner.” Phasma teased as she reached out to take her phone back. Hux rolled his eyes, handing it back.

“What designer did you want to go with this year?” Phasma asked, back to business. Hux sat back on his heels, pursing his lips.

“I have enjoyed all of the people I’ve worked with but I have been following a new guy on Instagram who has some pretty awesome designs. I don’t think he has gotten a fashion week yet.” Hux mused, “I know everyone usually goes with the big names but I feel like I want to give a new name a chance to be seen.”

“Give me the name and I can reach out for them.” Phasma nodded, still smirking, “Also, ask Kylo out. For the love of all that is considered holy, you need some human contact that isn’t me.”

“Remind me why I keep you around?” Hux sighed, shaking his head.

“Because you need someone to remind you to be impulsive once in a while.” She nudged his thigh with the toe of her shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it written like a bad porno? Cause that's what I'm going for." I swear guys, Starbucks and Barnes & Noble employees have to have the best time laughing at the questions I ponder out loud. Also, I wrote this because I have severe writers block on my other main stories (including the alpha/ omega Kylux), so I am beyond amused that everyone loves it!


	5. Chapter 5

_Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist, tugging the other man more firmly against his chest. Hux rocked his hips back, his head tipping back to rest against Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo gasped as Hux clenched around his cock, pressing his lips against Hux’s cheek as best he could. Their positions in his bed didn’t make it easy but he could already tell that Hux’s cock was filling._

_“Oh Kylo.” Hux breathed, clutching Kylo’s hand. Kylo continued to slowly thrust, squeezing his eyes shut. Kylo could feel every twitch in Hux’s thighs, the shifting muscles in his back as Hux tried to meet his thrusts. Hux gasped as Kylo rubbed his stomach, teasing close to his cock._

_“Kylo, don’t tease.” Hux whined, clutching Kylo’s hand. Kylo moved down further, massaging the base of Hux’s cock. Hux let out a breathy moan, spreading his legs a little wider to give Kylo some extra space._

_“There you go darling.” Kylo used the change in Hux’s position to thrust deeper into Hux’s pliant body. Hux gave a loud gasp, arching his back, his nails digging into Kylo’s wrist. Kylo grinned as he watched Hux’s eyes roll back with one well-placed thrust. Hux looked like he was trying to form words but he let out a chocked gasp as Kylo cupped Hux’s balls, rolling them in his palm gently. He tugged them carefully as he gave a sharp thrust that hit Hux’s prostate._

_“Kylo!” Hux’s voice was soft, cracking as Kylo’s hand slipped up to cup his cock._

_“That’s it. Come one, love, show me how desperate you are for my cum in your ass.” Kylo growled as Hux shoved his hips back against Kylo’s. He gasped as Hux clenched his ass, rotating his hips slightly. Hux’s hand joined Kylo’s on his cock, lacing their fingers together to stroke Hux’s cock. Kylo let the sensations of Hux moving against him wash over, closing his eyes as Hux kept moving. He could hear Hux’s breath speed up as Hux clutched his cock tightly, shoving his hips back against Kylo’s. He heard the hitch in Hux’s breath, his ass clutching Kylo’s cock, before he felt Hux’s cum drip down his wrist._

Kylo’s eyes snapped open as there was another loud knock on the door. There was cum dripping down his wrist, his own cock getting soft in his hand.

“Kylo, bro, come on, Coach called an emergency meeting!” Monk called through the door.

“Fuck! I will be right out!” Kylo quickly wiped his hand off. Yanking on his favorite pair of sweatpants, Kylo grabbed a fresh sweatshirt as he hurried downstairs. He was surprised to see Hux’s coach standing in the kitchen, holding an oversized mug of coffee. All of the other men seemed to have vacated the lower floor, the silence deafening.

“Why do you men insist on being shirtless all the time? When I do that, they try to arrest me for indecent exposure.” She complained, “I bet our tits are nearly the same size too!”

“I’m sorry, have we met?” Kylo asked, frowning as he tugged on his sweatshirt.

“You know, you should really come with a warning. Those nipples could put someone’s eyes out.” She commented before taking a long drink, “The name’s Phasma.” Kylo did a quick mental check of which hand he had wiped cum off before confidently sticking out the clean hand. “Ok, the way that you thought about that was disgusting. Fucking hell.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what’s going on here.” Kylo crossed his arms, watching her.

“I’m here because Hux is getting distracted. And that kind of distraction is getting dangerous the closer to the season we get.” She said easily, pursing her lips.

“What the hell? He and I aren’t together, in any way.” Kylo frowned in confusion, “And it’s not like a guy like him would ever be involved with a mess like me.” Phasma rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“Fuck me, you are just as delusional. Fine. Fuck it. Whatever.” Phasma rubbed her forehead, giving him a look. “Just figure your shit out. Because this fucking mess is getting to be too much.” Before Kylo could open his mouth again, she turned and waved as she walked out.

“What the hell?” Kylo asked the empty room, leaning against one of the chairs.

“Sounds like you have a date to go on.” Monk called from the next room. Kylo groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

“When are we due to be on the ice?” He asked loudly, not looking up.

“One hour. Make sure you get some food too.” Striker called, “And something nice smelling so you can woo your skater.” Kylo rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked out of the room. He stopped when he got to the showers, trying to keep from shaking. There was no way Hux, beautiful, graceful Hux was interested in him. They had to be lying. Closing his eyes, he pictured the smile that had been on Hux’s face. He looked so perfect. Hux deserved someone as beautiful as he was, not a scared wreck. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kylo tried to keep his hands from shaking as he rested his head against the shower wall. Glancing down, he stared at the scars on his chest. He was secretly glad that he wasn’t able to see the one on his face. How could Hux find him attractive?

Sinking to sit on the floor, Kylo buried his face in his hands, hot shame filling him. He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t ruin what wasn’t there. Standing slowly, Kylo steeled his nerves, getting out of the shower. Glancing in the mirror, Kylo shook his head. No defined muscle, nothing to make him more attractive. The scar on his face looked more dangerous than sexy. Scowling, Kylo tried to ignore his reflection as best as he could, grabbing his razor to shave. Considering it for a moment, he put it away. They were getting into competition season and he had a standard of beard for the season. He looked around his room, annoyed at the mess but still unable to find the motivation to clean. It wasn’t like he was going to be entertaining any company.

“Kylo, nearly time to go!” Monk’s voice filtered up and Kylo tugged his sweatpants back on. Grabbing his bag, he hurried back down. If they noticed anything different in his attitude, none of the men commented on it.

 

“Keep your chin up, no double chins!” Hux lifted his chin as he switched directions, bending to sweep his hands over the ice, stretching out before tucking into the spin. Putting his hand up, Hux counted out with the lyrics, slowly pulling himself upright as he continued to spin. Tucking his arms to his chest, slowly counted to ten before reaching one hand up. Letting his breath out in a slow stream, Hux pulled into a tight line before sticking one skate into the ice and dropping down to one knee to strike his final pose. Silence rang through the ice rink before Phasma moved.

“Holy fuck, that was beautiful and powerful and everything perfect in the world.” She murmured, her voice carrying. Hux stood slowly, bending in a bow to her before skating back over.

“Other than the double chin, how did that look?” He asked, snagging his bottle of water.

“Damn near perfect. You got off the beat slightly with the base hit for the last minute but you got back on pace pretty quickly.” Phasma reached over to turn off the camera, “How do you feel?”

“Good, that all felt good. How was the height on all the jumps?” Hux leaned against the side, bending to stretch out his calves.

“I think you got enough height. You were actually got an extra half rotation on your triple Lutz so if you maintain that, you will get some extra points for added difficulty.” Phasma reasoned, offering him his blade covers.

“Thanks. Any word back from Thannison?” Hux asked, slowly getting off the ice. Phasma nodded, switching tabs on her phone.

“He wants to meet with you this afternoon to go over some of his ideas. He was head over heels with your music selection this year.” Phasma was grinning at him. Hux rolled his eyes, trying not to smile.

“Yes, fine, your music suggestions are the best.” Hux sighed, sitting down on the bench to unlace his skates.

“I know you talked about getting new skates for the season. Have you started breaking in a new pair?” Phasma asked, watching him set aside the older skates.

“Not as extensively as I should have so I will probably do most of my season on these skates. I don’t want to get any injuries from using too new skates.” Hux tugged on his boots, wiggling his toes in the warm fabric.

“How do you feel now? Anything you feel like you need to work on?” Hux thought back through his practice, trying to remember how everything felt. Slowly shaking his head, Hux glanced back up at her.

“I think I’m doing pretty well. Nothing feels out of place, everything felt good coming off the ice and I think it’s good. I want to do a run through or twenty once I have the costume on.” Hux stretched slowly, wiggling deeper to hold the bottom of his boots.

“Don’t worry, we will get that ironed out this week. I think going with Thannison’s designs is the best idea you’ve had.” Phasma admitted, “Have you figured out someone to watch Millie while we are in France or is she traveling with us?”

“My neighbor has agreed to keep an eye on her for the week or so.” Hux had talked to the old woman weeks ago, her large eyes had crinkled at the corners when he had asked.

“Good, I’m sure that Millie will be unhappy to have you missing for a week. I can think of someone else who is probably going to be unhappy.” Phasma winked at him. Rolling his eyes, Hux shoved his hair back, wishing he had brought some sort of product to keep it out of his face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Do we have time for lunch before the meeting?” Hux asked, standing up and rolling his shoulders.

“Yeah, anything in mind?” Phasma asked, offering him his coat. Tugging it on, Hux glanced over at the hockey practice, watching Kylo run through his paces. “So you know, his dick doesn’t count as a meal.”

“Jesus, I don’t think you can be appropriate if your life depended on it.” Hux rolled his eyes, trying not to smile.

“But you’ve thought about it which means I’m not wrong. How about sandwiches and soup?” Phasma offered, “The weather has gotten a touch colder so the soup might be nice.”

“You are full of good ideas today.” Hux groaned, grinning at her.

“Now that you’ve admitted that, I think you need to admit that you need to hook up with Kylo.” She winked at him, laughing as the smile vanished.

“You are an evil witch and I don’t need to admit shit to you.” Hux carefully packed his skates back into his bag, hefting it and leading the way out of the arena. He glanced back at the hockey team, biting his lip as he watched Kylo take a hard hit and fall down onto the ice.

“He is trained to take those hits. Don’t worry.” Phasma rubbed his back and guiding him away. Hux realized too late that he had completely tensed, his hands clutching his bag tightly.

“It’s so brutal.” Hux murmured, glancing back even though he couldn’t see down to the ice.

“That’s why they train. I’m sure he would say the same if he had seen you run into the wall a few months ago.” Phasma reminded him, opening the door for him. Hux let out a small sigh, stepping out into the sun. He blinked a little owlishly in the brightness, digging through his bag for his sunglasses.

“How would you feel about me doing a few more ballet lessons since I had an impressive double chin?” Hux asked, glancing back at Phasma.

“Might not be a bad idea, the last thing we want is for you to lose points because you forget how your face should look.” Phasma winked at him, leading the way to her car.

 

Kylo winced as he felt the burn set in as he kept pushing through his set of push-ups. His shoulders were burning, arms shaking but he kept going. Finally, Kylo cautiously pushed himself upright. Monk wandered over, offering him a water bottle. Kylo’s hands were shaking badly as he reached for it.

“How many was that? You look like hell.” Monk watched him closely, sighing as Kylo struggled to lift it to his mouth.

“I lost count. I feel like hell.” Kylo admitted, his arms shaking as he stood carefully.

“How’s the sleep been?” Monk asked, crossing his arms. Kylo gave him a look, shaking his head. His hair was falling out of the bun, sticking to the sweat dripping down his forehead.

“No good. I keep dreaming about him but seriously, he’s way out of my league.” Kylo sighed, glancing around.

“From the way he looks at you, he doesn’t think so.” Monk patted Kylo’s shoulder, “How long as it been since you’ve visited your mother?”

“Fuck, I think it’s been a while.” Kylo rubbed his forehead, “Last time I visited her, Han wouldn’t let up about how much of a disappointment it was that I wasn’t going to play for his team.”

“Hell, he still hasn’t let up on that?” Monk’s eyebrow rose, glancing around the gym.

“No, and I don’t expect him to. Why the hell would I leave Canada?” Kylo grumbled, trying to cross his arms and wincing as his shoulders protested the basic movement.

“No idea, but we are happy to have you. You should go visit your mom. After showing off like that, you deserve to have the rest of the day off.” Monk elbowed him. Kylo sighed, shrugging as much as he could manage.

“Fine. When the hell did you become my life coach?” Kylo asked, small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You needed a little help. Go on, get out of here.” Monk waved, walking away. Slowly making his way down the stairs, Kylo went to the locker room. Sparing a glance at Hux’s locker, Kylo sighed, his shoulders dropping a bit. Before he could dwell on any of it, Kylo grabbed his bag, not bothering to put on a more decent shirt. Getting into his truck, Kylo resting back against the seat, squeezing his eyes shut. Forcing his brain to quiet, Kylo popped open a protein shake and shifted his truck into gear. The drive was shorter than he wanted to admit and he tried to ignore the anxiety.

His mother’s ballet studio came into view before too long and Kylo let a breath out as he stared at it. Finishing off the shake, Kylo got out of his truck before nerves could get the best of him. Jogging up the small flight of stairs, he walked in and froze. His mother was at the mirror, carefully correcting the position of one particular red haired man. He swallowed as he watched Hux sink into a deep lunge, his leg stretching out behind him. Hux’s arm was shaking slightly as he held it out, his chin lifted as he started moving through a set of exercises. Kylo barely noticed his mother’s small gasp, jumping as she hurried over to him.

“Oh Ben!” She hugged him tightly, beaming at him. He tried to look down at her, the beautiful shape of Hux’s ass distracting him as Hux bent at the waist. “Come, let’s go talk in my office. Mr. Hux?” Leia turned away, drawing Hux’s attention. Hux paused as he noticed Kylo, a slight pink appearing in his cheeks. “Keep going through those exercises, make sure you can always see your own eyes.” Hux nodded, his eyes raking over Kylo before Hux turned. Kylo noticed Hux licking his lips as he watched Kylo in the mirror.

“Good to see you Mom.” Kylo glanced at her, feeling disappointment set in as he turned the corner and lost sight of Hux.

“How are you, dear?” Leia smiled at him, letting go of his hand as she walked around her desk.

“Fine, I guess. We are ramping up training for our season opener in a few weeks.” Kylo sat down across the desk from her. His mother settled into her seat, setting aside the cane he wasn’t convinced she needed.

“You are looking tired, darling.” She murmured, leaning forward to look at him closely.

“It’s been a lot going on.” Kylo admitted, rubbing his forehead and wishing suddenly that he had brought a protein bar or something like it.

“Well, I can say that you haven’t missed much in the family. Your uncle has gone on another expedition to find himself and this time, he’s taken your cousin with him.” Kylo rolled his eyes, grinning as she rolled her eyes as well. “I have missed you, darling. It’s been too quiet around here without you.”

“I don’t know, seems like you’ve got a damn pretty one on there.” Kylo winked at her, trying to ignore the blood rushing south as he pictured Hux’s long legs spreading.

“I had guessed that he caught your eye. Have you had the pleasure of meeting him?” Leia asked, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

“I have, we go to the same gym and ice rink.” Kylo rubbed his cheek, trying to not meet his mother’s gaze.

“And?” She prompted, leaning in. Kylo shrugged, his smile slipping away quickly.

“Nothing else to say.” Kylo grumbled, leaning away from her. She seemed to understand, leaning back as well.

“We have a habit in our family, it seems, that we accept the love we think we deserve. Your uncle has never settled down, your father and I... Well, that speaks for itself. Don’t follow our example.” Kylo bit the inside of his lip hard, staring at his hands.

“Good talk Mom, I’ve got to get going.” He stood quickly, wincing as his shoulders protested being moved.

“Don’t be a stranger dear.” She reminded him. He couldn’t look at her, hearing the disappointment in her voice was enough. Walking back into the main room, he was greeted to the sight on Hux settling into the splits, carefully draping himself over his front leg. Kylo let out the breath he was holding in a rush, his phone giving a worrying crack. Hux glanced up at him, his eyes meeting Kylo’s. Kylo felt a small rush of pride as Hux’s eyes flicked downward, slowly returning to Kylo’s face. Hux bit his lip, looking Kylo up and down again. Feeling more confident than he had in weeks, Kylo winked at Hux. He waited long enough to see the ginger turn red before walking out, relaxing as soon as the sun hit his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, I'm overwhelmed by how much everyone loves this story. You are all awesome!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hux opened his eyes slowly to stare at the beautiful man next to him. Kylo’s breathing was slow and even, his arms twitching occasionally as he continued to dream. Reaching out, Hux tugged the blankets up higher, cocooning himself against Kylo’s side. Breathing slowly, Hux inhaled the dark familiar scent, squeezing his eyes shut. Kylo’s breathing changed, the larger man rolling over to pull Hux into a tight hug. Hux bit his lip as he felt Kylo’s cock filling, pressing insistently against his thigh. Slowly sliding his hand down Kylo’s body, Hux let his fingers slide down Kylo’s cock. Watching Kylo’s face, Hux started stroking it, rubbing the slit gently before sliding back down to cup Kylo’s balls. Kylo sighed, shifting slightly. Hux paused, waiting to see if Kylo would open his eyes._

_“Keep going, feels good.” Kylo murmured, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Hux’s hair. Hux bit his lip, leaning into Kylo’s touch before returning to caressing Kylo’s cock. Hux could feel Kylo’s pulse under his fingers, precome beading on the tip._

_“Fuck babe.” Kylo’s breathing was rough, his hand tightening in Hux’s hair. Hux pressed a kiss under Kylo’s jaw, continuing to jerk him off. The precome dripped down Hux’s hand, making his hand slide on Kylo’s cock. Kylo groaned, letting his hand drag down Hux’s back, grabbing Hux’s ass, squeezing it tightly. Hux sucked a bruise onto the side of Kylo’s neck, swiping his thumb over the slit. Kylo came with a soft grunt, coating Hux’s hand._

Hux squeezed his eyes shut, slowly pulling his hand out of his briefs. Cracking one eye open, Hux sighed as he stared at the alarm clock. Ten minutes before his alarm. Wincing, Hux pushed himself upright in bed. He had clutched a pillow to his chest in his sleep, curled around it. Carefully climbing out of bed, Hux slowly walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Peeling off his briefs, Hux wrinkled his nose as he tried to keep them from dragging along his legs.

Competition day. Stepping under the spray, Hux grabbed his body wash first, trying to wash away his shame. Pursing his lips, Hux tried to focus on his mental preparations. Sliding a hand down to his cock, Hux was tried to not be ashamed of how hard he already was. Honestly, this was all Phasma’s fault. She had sent him the new Sports Illustrated article on the Canadian Olympic team which had included their shirtless photoshoot. The photo of Kylo definitely hadn’t been saved to his phone. Hux roughly jerked his cock, leaning against the wall. He should have been embarrassed at how quickly he came, biting his lip so he didn’t disturb anyone else.

“Get a fucking grip.” Hux groaned, shaking his head, “It’s just a nice fantasy, he doesn’t fucking want you.” Shoving his hair back, Hux let the water rush over his face. Letting a breath out, Hux turned his attention back to getting clean. By the time he stepped out, the bathroom was steamed. Grabbing his lotion, Hux tried to stay focused on his morning routine and not think about how Kylo’s biceps had stood out of how much Hux wanted to run his tongue over Kylo’s abs. Groaning, Hux grabbed his toothbrush, applying toothpaste with more ferocity than he had managed before. By the time he had finished his bathroom routine and tugged on a clean pair of boxers, there was a knock at the door. Letting Phasma in, Hux went back to checking his costume and making sure he had all the pieces.

“How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea. Hux shrugged, taking a step back and staring at the bed. They both had their pre-competition superstitions and rituals.

“How do you think? You sent me the equivalent of porn yesterday.” Hux grumbled, reaching out to carefully smooth down the red sash.

“Seriously? Fuck, how long has it been since you’ve been laid, and don’t lie to me.” Phasma turned to face him. Hux knew his cheeks were turning pink but he refused to look at her.

“It’s been a while. You still think my hair looks best left loose?” Hux asked, starting to pack his costume carefully.

“Yeah, I think it will be a fun change for your final season.” Phasma nodded, putting down her tea to tug him into a tight hug.

“This feels weird since I don’t have pants on.” Hux admitted, patting her back.

“It is weird but I need you to know that I love you and I’m so damn proud of you.” Phasma slowly let go, watching his face. Hux tried to keep him face neutral but he tugged her back in for another hug.

“I couldn’t do this without you.” He sighed, trying to not cry, “But I really have to know, is this as weird for you as it is for me?”

“Yeah, you in boxers is fucking weird.” Phasma patted his head, winking at him, “But seriously, have you not followed up on that dating profile I made for you?”

“You made me a grindr profile, you awful witch! That’s definitely not the same as a dating profile.” Hux stuck his tongue out at her as he bent to grab his sweat pants, “How cold is it out there?”

“Not bad, you will be fine in a sweat suit for the trip over to the arena.” Phasma picked up her tea and taking a long sip. “We have about twenty minutes before we have to leave, take your time getting everything pulled together.” Hux nodded, letting out a slow breath and running a hand through his hair.

 

Kylo sat in the locker room, staring at his hands. Hux had been absent from the gym and the rink the past few days and Kylo was starting to worry.

“Don’t stress, dude. He’s fine.” Striker elbowed him gently. Kylo shook his head, sitting up straighter and shaking his hair back.

“You don’t know that.” Kylo sighed. Monk sat down next to him on the bench, phone in hand.

“Your dearly beloved is at a skating competition in Paris.” Monk offered his phone to Kylo. Giving the other man a look, Kylo took the phone, watching Hux skate onto the ice. His stomach tightened as he focused on the tiny screen, attempting to memorize everything about Hux’s appearance. Hux’s hair was loose, his black pants seeming to cling to his legs. Kylo bit his lip as his eyes followed the simple black suspenders up to the blood red bowtie that was untied, draped around Hux’s neck. Hux’s white shirt was open and Kylo’s pants felt too tight as the camera zoomed up to Hux’s face.

“He looks super chill.” Monk glanced up at Kylo’s face, nudging Kylo’s shoulder. He tried not to look away from the screen as Hux took his position in the center of the ice. As silence fell over the arena, the music started. The three men all burst out laughing as they recognized the song.

“There is no way a serious skater like Hux chose this song.” Striker wiped his eyes, shaking his head.

“Hey, Mr. Big is a classic.” Monk giggled, trying to regain his composure. Kylo could barely keep his eyes focused on Hux as he kept laughing.

“You know, I think he might be sending you a message Kylo.” Striker tried to sit up straight, still cackling.

“How did he know that was your go to karaoke song?” Monk dissolved into giggles as Kylo took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with the two of you. To Be With You is a classic.” Kylo glanced up at them, grinning widely. He looked back to watch Hux launch himself into the air, his arms tucked into his chest. Licking his lips, Kylo tried to listen to the commentators as well as watch Hux. Everyone seemed to be surprised at the song that had been chosen, but so far, everyone seemed to have nothing but positive things to say about Hux. Good.

“Fuck he’s beautiful.” Kylo breathed, watching Hux twirl, changing directions easily. He had watched the routine so many times but had never heard the music. Hux’s body moved effortlessly with the music, every move perfected over the months of practice. Kylo bit his lip as Hux bent at the waist and the camera seemed to capture the perfect shot of his ass.

“Keep it in your pants, bro.” Striker nudged Kylo, winking at him. As the program ended, Kylo leaned back, watching Hux bow before skating off the ice. Kylo stiffened as Phasma gave Hux a huge hug, beaming at him.

“Well that explains who she is.” Monk commented, getting up and stretching. Kylo smiled as he saw Hux’s nearly perfect score. There was an ache in his chest to see the smile on Hux’s lips, one of Hux’s hands coming up to push his hair back from his face.

“Yeah, that’s Hux’s coach.” Kylo leaned back against the lockers, temped to take a screenshot of Hux’s smiling face. Making a mental note to look it up online later, Kylo stood up and stretched as well.

“Ready for lifting or is too much of your blood in the wrong area?” Monk asked, his eyes on Kylo’s face. Scowling, Kylo barely managed to resist the urge to check and make sure that his erection wasn’t showing through his shorts.

“Fuck off, I’m fine.” Kylo grumbled, crossing his arms. Monk and Striker shared a look before bursting out laughing.

“No, you’re not. But let’s go lift anyway.” Striker held out a fist and Kylo sighed before bumping his fist against Striker’s.

 

Hux sat back on the plane, watching the clouds slowly go by. He wanted to stretch out and relax but the seat was a little too hard for that. Phasma was fast asleep next to him and Hux spared her a look as she let out a louder snore. Giving up on his book, Hux turned on the TV in front of him, flicking through the channels. He paused as a hockey game showed up, recognizing the logo on the ice quickly. Settling back, Hux plugged in his headphones, watching the start of the game. They were still on player introductions, and Hux bit his lip as Kylo’s name was called. His beard was starting to fill in and Hux’s stomach tightened as Kylo spared the camera a look.

“Do you even know the first thing about hockey?” Hux jumped as Phasma pushed one of his headphones away from his ear. Trying to get his breathing under control, Hux tried to relax.

“Don’t be rude.” Hux grumbled, no heat behind his words.

“There will be five guys on the ice, Kylo is what’s called an enforcer. He tries to keep the team together for their plays. He’s going to be one of the bigger guys on the team.” Phasma explained, leaning in to point at the other players on the screen, “The two guys to Kylo’s right are the forwards, they mostly keep the puck moving towards the opposing teams net. There are a lot of little penalties that I will point out as they start playing.”

“When did you become an expert in hockey?” Hux asked, not looking away from the screen. The camera zoomed in on Kylo’s face again and Hux sucked in his breath as the scar down Kylo’s face was more pronounced.

“I’ve enjoyed it for a while. Thought about joining a local non-competitive league but it interfered too much with your schedule.” Phasma admitted. Hux glanced over at her, his eyes wide.

“Phas, you should have done it!” Hux sighed, trying not to pout at her. She elbowed his side, her lips turned up slightly.

“Don’t worry about it too much, I made my choice. I’m with you to the end of this and I don’t regret any decision I’ve made.” She reached over and rubbed his back gently, “Now, pay attention to your boy.”

“He’s not my boy.” Hux huffed, shaking his head but focusing back on the game. They had finished all the start of game formalities, most of the team returned to the bench but Kylo was one of six men who remained on the ice.

“Kylo is on the starting line up so he will be on the ice for a decent part of the game.” Phasma murmured, leaning in closer.

“Where did he get the scar?” Hux asked, his hands twisting in his lap. Phasma leaned down and grabbed one of their bottles of water, passing it to him.

“There was a fight a few years ago, he got hit across the face by a skate. Nearly lost his eye.” She glanced up, taking his hand, “Breathe, he’s fine. Just don’t look it up. I know how you are with seeing those injuries.”

“Fuck.” Hux breathed, one hand pressing against his stomach, “How is he still playing?”

“He’s a tough player. You’ve seen him, he doesn’t let things stand in his way.” Phasma relaxed back against her seat. Hux watched the game start, watching Kylo skate quickly with the other players, throwing his shoulder down and checking one of the other team out of his way. Hux bit his lip, pressing back against the seat, “They train for this, sweetie, he knows the safe way to do that.”

“It’s still a brutal sport.” Hux couldn’t look away as there was the first pause in the game.

“I’m sure Kylo would have words if he had watched you fall all those times in practice. Or that time you ran into the boards.” Phasma gave him a look, “I know the world stopped for me when I watched you hit them.” Hux’s voice got stuck in his throat as he remembered that moment.

“Why did they stop playing?” Hux forced his attention back to the game. Phasma leaned in, watching the ref for a moment before sitting back.

“There was a penalty call. There are certain kinds of checking that are allowed and some that can cause serious injury and are illegal. There was probably a hit that was against regulation. Yeah, here is the replay. The way that the other team hit Kylo’s back like that is against the rules.”

Hux watched the rest of the game with Phasma leaned in, explaining everything. Hux’s stomach tightened as the camera zoomed in on Kylo at the end, his hair wet from sweat and sticking to his face. He had never looked more attractive. Phasma settled back in her seat as the plane started the slow descent, distracted by the flight attendant who had stopped to ask her some questions. Hux turned up the volume on his headphones as Kylo was stopped for a post-game interview, the victory celebration raging around them. Kylo’s voice was tired and a little tense as he answered all the questions and Hux reached out to touch the screen. He frowned as the screen turned black, the plane nearing the airport.

“What time do you want to get back to training tomorrow?” Hux asked, glancing over at Phasma.

“Probably 1pm. You and I both need some sleep to adjust to the time zone again, and I know that you need to go grocery shopping.” Phasma took back the bottle of water, tucking it back in her bag. Hux put away his headphones and book before double checking his seatbelt.

“It has been too long since I have restocked my pantry.” He admitted, sighing.

“Maybe you should restock your supply of lube as well. Don’t act like you aren’t going to be dreaming about him.” Hux blushed deep red but his face didn’t leave the neutral position.

“What have I ever done that you are so rude to me?” Hux asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“Not listened to my best advice to just ask him out.” Phasma smiled brightly at him, patting Hux’s cheek affectionately. Rolling his eyes, Hux looked out the window, watching the plane dive down to land on the runway. Thankfully, the walk through the airport was quiet, everyone too tired to hassle him. He ignored Phasma on their short cab ride back to the arena. Waving goodbye to her, Hux went back to his car, driving straight home. The silver medal in his bag seemed heavier than it had on the podium. He let out a slow breath as he pulled into his garage, letting his head tip back. As soon as he walked into his house, he could tell that something was different. Millie ran up to him, her tail held high.

“Hi pretty girl.” Hux knelt, setting his bag down carefully. She chirped happily, letting him pick her up, purring loudly. “What have you gotten into?” Hux walked into the kitchen, freezing as he saw the enormous bouquet that was in a vase on his counter. Setting Millie down on the counter, Hux reached out a hand to touch the flowers.  The small white, pink, and red roses were tucked in between larger lilies, small daisies peeking out in the open spaces. Hux realized he was holding his breath, shaking his head before searching for a card. Noticing the card next to a note on the counter, Hux picked up the note, hesitating over the card.

 

_Hux – I found this bouquet on the porch yesterday, figured I should bring it inside for you. Millie has been fed for the morning, so if she meows, it’s a lie. Congrats on the competition, looked like it went well! – Maz_

Hux smirked at the note, glad his neighbor had left it for him. Picking up the card, Hux turned it over, frowning at it. He didn’t recognize the handwriting. Opening it cautiously, he read the message. Blinking hard and shaking his head, Hux stared blankly at the card.

“Millie, what in the ass is this?” Hux wrinkled his nose reading it again.

 

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you looked good on the ice, I want to fuck your ass too._

Groaning, Hux rubbed his brow, frowning at the card. Flipping it over, his confusion doubled. There was a phone number written on the back but no name. Glancing back at the envelope, Hux noticed a small piece of paper tucked inside as well. Bracing himself for another crass poem, Hux unfolded the note.

 

_Hey, no clue what my teammates wrote, they were giggling the whole time. Sorry for whatever they said. Congrats on the medal! – Kylo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay everyone!! Life got horribly complicated. Thank you to everyone who waited around for me!


	7. Chapter 7

_Kylo squeezed his eyes closed, wrapping his arms tighter around the other body in bed with him. Burying his face in the loose red hair, Kylo inhaled, savoring the light mint scent from Hux’s shampoo. Hux sighed in his sleep, twisting in Kylo’s arms to bury his face into Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo smiled as Hux settled back in, snoring softly as he tugged the blanket higher over them. Cuddling him closer, Kylo tried to memorize how Hux felt in his arms. He knew all too soon he would have to get out of bed. Watching to make sure he didn’t wake the ginger, Kylo smoothed Hux’s hair away from his face. Hux huffed in his sleep, the snoring ceasing briefly as Hux tried to burrow deeper in Kylo’s embrace._

_“I know you are awake.” Kylo breathed, shifting Hux closer to him._

_“Am not.” Kylo nearly missed the soft grumble, Hux carefully stretching and wrapping an arm around Kylo’s neck. Pressing a kiss against Hux’s cheek, Kylo slid his hand down Hux’s side. Taking hold of Hux’s ass, Kylo pulled the other man flat against him. Hux let out a soft moan, arching against Kylo._

_“I think you are awake, darling.” Kylo teased, biting his lip as Hux’s arm wrapped around his waist, swatting Kylo’s arm._

_“You just have to be a cheeky git in the morning.” Hux tucked his face into Kylo’s shoulder more firmly. Kylo bit his lip to keep from laughing, pulling away slightly to peer into Hux’s face._

_“What did you call me?” Kylo asked, grinning widely as Hux finally cracked an eye open, attempting to glare._

_“You heard me, ya cheerful cunt.” Hux groaned, tipping his head back and rubbing his eyes. Kylo felt like he was about to burst out laughing as Hux scowled at him. “You just have to be all happy and shit.” Kylo did laugh at that, holding Hux tightly as the ginger groaned and twisted in Kylo’s arms. It took a fair bit of nudging before Hux wiggled back to face Kylo, the ginger sighing before nuzzling back into Kylo’s arms. Before Kylo could lean in for a kiss, he heard an alarm start blaring from somewhere behind him._

Kylo reached blindly behind him, silencing the alarm quickly. Hugging the item against his chest, he sighed, slowly forcing his eyes open to stare at the pillow in his arms.

“Get a grip and get up already.” Kylo scolded himself, wincing as he stretched. Pushing himself up right, Kylo glanced in the mirror. The bruise on his ribs had nearly healed, but he still had the darker circles under his eyes. Tugging on a pair of shorts, Kylo made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning.” He glanced up at Monk before shooting a look at the clock.

“You are never up this early.” Kylo muttered, grabbing a protein shake out of the fridge. Monk shrugged, turning back to the stove.

“Neither are you. Usually that alarm gets snoozed six times.” Monk sounded amused, shooting Kylo a look, “Grab the cheese out of the fridge for me.” Kylo obeyed even as he tried to stifle a yawn.

“Remind me to go to bed earlier tonight. I look like I got punched in both eyes.” Kylo handed over the block of cheese, walking over to the table.

“Oh good, glad you said it, not me.” Striker said, walking in.

“You’re so rude in the morning.” Kylo groaned, rubbing his forehead.

“What are you making Monk?” Striker asked, leaning over the shorter man to peer in the skillets.

“Breakfast tacos. Figured we could use a treat after the wins the last few weeks.” Monk stepped back to grab the pile of tortillas that were in the microwave. He waved Kylo over, gesturing to the still steaming food. Muttering his thanks, Kylo filled two tacos with egg, chicken, peppers and cheese.

“Are you going to shower today?” Striker asked, nudging Kylo with his elbow.

“Wasn’t planning on it, unless you have a problem with that.” Kylo winking at Striker, “With the strength conditioning we were planning, I didn’t see a reason to shower an extra time today.”

“Nah, that’s what I was planning too. Just didn’t want to be the only one.” Striker fist bumped him, digging into his own taco.

“Thanks for cooking for us Monk. It tastes amazing, as per usual.” Kylo nodded to Monk. Monk flushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s nothing.” Monk didn’t quite meet their eyes as he shrugged but he was smiling as Striker tsked him. “Remember that we are leaving for the gym in half an hour so don’t sit here forever.” Striker and Kylo watched Monk leave the kitchen quickly.

“The man can’t take a compliment, can he?” Striker asked, glancing over at Kylo.

“Nope. Makes me think we need to do it more.” Kylo grinned at Striker. Both men were laughing by the time the other housemates started filtering downstairs. Telling everyone to have some food, Kylo went back up to his room. Grabbing his phone off the bed side table, he unlocked it, frowning as he saw a text from an unknown number.

_While the poem wasn’t particularly flattering, I appreciated the note and the flowers. Thank you._

Grinning widely, Kylo paused, considering his response. He still had no idea what Monk, Striker and Phoenix had written but, apparently, it had included his phone number. Tugging on a sweatshirt, Kylo packed his weight lifting belt. Wrapping his wrists meticulously, Kylo stared at his phone. He didn’t want to come on too strong, however, as he’s been reminded, it’s all gotten a bit ridiculous.

_Glad you got my note. I apologize for whatever was in that poem, they wouldn’t let me read it._

 

 

Hux heard his text chime cut through his music, a glance down confirming that Kylo had responded to him. Jumping onto the edges of the treadmill, Hux took a swig from his water before picking up his phone. He had to blink hard a few times to get the sweat out of his eyes, pushing his damp hair off his forehead.

_It was… interesting. The flowers are lovely though._

He needed to get a hold of himself. It was far too much of a thrill to see Kylo’s name pop up on his phone. Jumping back onto the treadmill, Hux got back to his pace, losing himself in the feeling of running along. Glancing up, Hux noticed Phasma making her way over. Hux slowed the treadmill down to a fast walk, pausing his music.

“You are positively dripping in sweat. I can smell you from here.” Phasma winked at him, “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I would have gotten more sleep but Millie kept wanting to snuggle.” Hux stretched his arms over his head.

“She is such a sweet terror.” Phasma took a long drink of coffee before leaning against the treadmill.

“What’s the plan for today, Coach?” Hux asked, trying to resist glancing at his phone as it chimed. He already had a strong suspicion that it was Kylo responding.

“I was trying to decide that. You looked strong on everything last weekend and we still have two weeks until Japan, so I don’t want to push you too far.” Phasma sighed, “Were you thinking of something specific?”

“I honestly thought about spending the afternoon at the ballet studio.” Hux spared a glance at Phasma, blushing as one of her eyebrows shot up.

“No ulterior motives there?” She asked, not looking at him.

“Have no idea what you would be referring to.” Hux tried to look as detached as possible, knowing he had failed when Phasma burst out laughing.

“You liar! I saw you undressing him with your eyes.” She cackled, grinning widely. Hux felt his face and neck heat up, turning away as he noticed some of Kylo’s teammates coming up to the weight room.

“Still don’t know what you are talking about.” He started walking out, shooting her a look over his shoulder. Managing to make his way to the locker room without incident, Hux gasped as he ran into someone. Glancing up to apologize, Hux was startled to see Kylo with an odd expression on his face.

“Careful there.” Kylo’s hands were on Hux’s arm and hip, oddly too close but not close enough all at once.

“Kylo.” Hux murmured, trying to keep his composure. He could feel his entire body heat up, rapidly becoming more aware of how little clothing he was wearing. Somehow the shirt he had worn for running was too tight and clinging to his arms, and the shorts that had been perfect to not get in the way of running, were far too short.

“How are you, Hux?” Kylo asked, grinning at him. Hux felt his cheeks heat up further, cursing himself.

“Fine. You?” Hux almost cursed himself at the sheer awkwardness. Kylo smile faltered briefly as he glanced up at the door before tugging Hux behind the lockers.

“Sorry, lots of people were walking by. I’m good. I got to see your last competition. That was impressive. I loved the music. You managed to pick my favorites.” Kylo leaned against the lockers, his smile far too soft. Hux bit his lip to keep from beaming.

“Thanks. A lot of people tried to talk me out of it.” Hux admitted, trying to not look away from Kylo’s face.

“I don’t know why, that was awesome and different.” Kylo was still grinning, “How do you go about picking your music?” Hux blinked, nearly frowning at the question.

“We are given a lot of liberty with music so I thought, for my final year competitively skating, I should do something fun.” Hux shrugged, crossing his arms. Kylo straightened, looking surprised.

“What do you mean final year?” Kylo took a half step closer, “But you are so good!” Hux tried to not smile, shrugging again.

“Well I’ve had a few injuries so I would rather go out on a high note.” Hux rubbed his arms in a mild attempt to warm up, finally coming down from the run.

“Hell, you just need a dedicated physical therapist then.” Kylo looked almost offended at the thought of Hux retiring.

“Is that an offer, Kylo?” Hux smirked, his grin widening as the other man blushed suddenly. Kylo took a step back and shrugged, clearing his throat.

“I wouldn’t be around all that much with the season started but seriously, I don’t know why you are retiring.” Kylo huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hux bit his lip to keep from beaming but he tipped his head to the side.

“Most figure skaters have a relatively short competitive career. I am already technically past my prime.” Hux admitted, walking around Kylo to get to his locker. Tugging out his sweatshirt, Hux was glad to finally start warming up again.

“I refuse to believe that. Watching you skate, you look incredible.” Kylo trailed off quietly, his blush darkening.

“Thank you.” Hux murmured, “So did you. I watched your first game.” Kylo glanced up, grinning a bit.

“I didn’t pick you as a hockey fan.” Kylo winked at Hux, leaning against the lockers. Before Hux could respond, the door to the locker room opened. One of Kylo’s team mates stuck their head around the corner.

“Hey, bro. I would love to let you keep chatting, but we have a weightlifting schedule to keep to.” Hux flushed, turning away to grab his bag out of his locker. By the time he looked back up, Kylo had straightened, his teammate had disappeared.

“I should get going too.” Hux sighed, glancing up at Kylo. Kylo looked disappointed but he nodded, gesturing to the door. The silence stretched on as Hux started memorizing the moles on Kylo’s face, how his facial hair was growing in.

“I should get going.” Kylo didn’t move towards the door, his eyes fixed on Hux’s mouth. Hux could have sworn he heard Kylo curse under his breath before the other man closed the space between them, grabbing Hux’s hips. Hux opened his mouth to say something but Kylo moved in, kissing him roughly. Hux blinked in surprise, his mind going blank as Kylo’s lips moved against his. Hux cautiously slid his hands up Kylo’s arms before Kylo quickly pulled away and left the locker room.

“What the hell?” Hux whispered, slowly lifting his hand to touch his lips. The door opened again and Hux jumped in surprised when Phasma appeared around the corner.

“Come on, it’s lunch time.” Phasma frowned at him, “What happened?” Hux shook his head to clear it, turning back to his locker and digging out his leggings.

“Nothing, just had an interesting conversation, that’s all.” Hux ignored Phasma as he stripped off his shorts and pulling on the leggings.

“Uh huh.” Phasma sounded skeptical but she didn’t push him further.

“Where are we going for lunch?” Hux asked, grabbing his bag. When he turned, he got a look at Phasma’s face. She was grinning at him widely, her arms crossed.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you would enjoy it more if Kylo fed it to you.” She teased. Hux wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. He resolved not to respond to her but he couldn’t resist glancing up at the weight lifters as they left, searching for Kylo in the group of men.

 

Closing the door quickly behind him, Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was still too early for him to be awake but he couldn’t sleep. He set off on a brisk walk, stuffing a hand in his pocket to clutch his phone. It had been pretty quiet but he hadn’t been able to leave it behind. Hux hadn’t texted him after the locker room. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kylo shook his head. _Fuck!_ He couldn’t have messed that up worse if he had actually tried. He had clearly misread Hux’s intent. Kylo let his breath out in a rush, letting go of his phone.

Making a way down the street, Kylo made a random turn and found himself in a residential neighborhood. Glancing at the homes, Kylo tried to not think about how nice it would be to finally settle down. Not that he had anyone to settle down with. He didn’t expect to see the lights in one of the houses flick on ahead of him. Pulling his phone out, Kylo frowned at the time. Most people weren’t up at 4am. Shrugging, Kylo put his head down, watching the pavement and trying not to think too much.

“Kylo?” He jumped as he heard a familiar voice. Looking up, Kylo blinked as he took in the sight of Hux.

“Hux!” Kylo stared at Hux, shifting as he stared at the other man. Hux’s pants were obscenely tight and his coat perfectly pulled in at his waist.

“What are you doing out here at 4 in the morning?” Hux asked, walking up to him, tucking his ear buds into his pocket.

“Couldn’t sleep. What about you? Don’t tell me you are always up this early.” Kylo teased, shifting his stance as he realized how hard he was.

“I woke up a little early but I am usually up around this time so I can get a run in before training starts.” Hux explained, his eyes flicking between Kylo’s eyes and mouth. Kylo tried to keep himself calm, focusing on Hux’s eyes. There were flecks of hazel in the blue. _Beautiful._

“I shouldn’t be surprised, I suppose.” Kylo smirked, “I’m no runner but if you want a jogging buddy this morning, I can try to keep up.” Hux huffed out a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Fuck, he was so weak for this man! Kylo tried to reign in his desire, trying to look away as Hux grinned at him. He was glad it was so early so Hux wouldn’t see how badly he was blushing.

“Do try to keep up.” Hux winked at him as he started jogging. Kylo grinned as he watched Hux move for a moment before he hurried after Hux, trying to keep pace. He knew Hux was moving slower than normal but Kylo couldn’t quite find the remorse for upsetting Hux’s routine. He ran next to Hux in relative silence, surprised at his own body as he kept pace pretty effortlessly. He followed along as Hux led the way to a running path. Kylo glanced at Hux’s face as they passed under a streetlight. There were a few locks of hair that had escaped his hat, pressed against his forehead. There was a small spot of red in his cheeks but there was no other sign that Hux was doing any level of exercise. Looking back forward before Hux could look at him, Kylo squeezed his eyes closed for a brief second before focusing forward. There was no way someone as beautiful as Hux to be interested in him. Kylo ignored everything as they jogged side by side, until he realized that they were nearing Hux’s house again.

“I’m impressed.” Hux murmured, finally sounding slightly winded. As they slowed, Kylo realized that his legs were shaking and sweat was dripping down his back.

“At what?” Kylo asked, trying to not let on that he was breathing heavily.

“You. You kept up.” Hux’s hands were on his head, his eyes fixed on Kylo’s face.

“You challenged me. I couldn’t ignore that.” Kylo winked at him, his hands resting on his hips. Hux bit his lip and glanced away for a moment before he took a step closer to Kylo. Kylo tried to ignore his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. The rest of the team had to be waking up by now.

“How is your season so far?” Hux asked suddenly, getting Kylo’s attention. Kylo tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment that Hux hadn’t made a move but he cleared his throat, trying to remember their record.

“It’s been a good season so far, and we are looking good. They have started talking about the Olympic team and who’s going to make it.” Kylo admitted. He glanced back at Hux, almost surprised to see Hux staring at him intently. Hux blushed as he looked down, focusing on his hands.

“It seems like they have started talking about the Olympics early this time.” Hux sighed, “What country do you play for?”

“Canada. My mother’s side of the family is from Canada and we maintained our dual citizenship.” Kylo explained, self-consciousness creeping in as he realized he was giving way too much information. “Do you skate for Canada as well?”

“No, I represent the UK. I’m from Ireland, initially.” Hux crossed his arms and stared up at Kylo. Kylo tried to think of something else to say, desperate to salvage the conversation from the awkward place it ended up. Before he could come up with anything, Hux cleared his throat.

“I should get inside and get ready for training today.” Kylo winced at his own awkwardness, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he ran a hand through his hair. Nodding, he took a half step back, already disappointed that he hadn’t managed to come up with something to keep the conversation going. He hadn’t even noticed Hux coming closer until a cool hand touched his cheek and Hux was suddenly in front of him, lips pressing against his. All the tension left his body and Kylo quickly wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. Hux let out the breath he seemed to have been holding, his hands gripping Kylo’s coat. Kylo finally relaxed his grip as Hux pulled away to take a deep breath. Kylo watched Hux’s face carefully, trying to read the other man’s expression. There was a smile tugging at the corners of Hux’s mouth but the redhead took a step back, licking his lips.

“I should get going.” Kylo laughed as Hux’s hand slowly slipped down his arm, Hux finally taking another step away.

 

Kylo paused as he walked into the house, glancing at Monk who was sitting in the kitchen.

“You look far too happy for being up this early. Usually we can’t get a smile out of you until 10am.” Monk commented, “I made fruit smoothies, if you want one.”

“I’m not allowed to be awake in the morning?” Kylo asked, making his way to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass.

“You are never happy in the morning and that’s a well-accepted fact.” Monk leaned back in his chair, “And you never go work out this early. Seriously, bro, you are dripping with sweat.”

“Don’t worry about it, Monk.” Kylo sighed, sitting down at the table and giving the other man a look.

“Like I should forget about you being late to weight lifting yesterday?” Monk asked, grinning widely. Kylo groaned, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head.

“I don’t know why I talk to you.” He grumbled, getting up and draining the rest of the smoothie, “Thanks for making those. You have a serious talent for that shit.” Hurrying up the stairs before Monk could say anything, Kylo grabbed his shower stuff before anyone else could talk to him. Stripping off his sweaty clothes, Kylo stood under the hot water and tried to not think about how Hux had felt pressed against him. Twice now they had kissed, but twice they had walked away. Squeezing his eyes closed, Kylo focused on how Hux’s lips had felt against his. Leaning back against the cool tiles, Kylo reached down and grasped his cock, slowly rubbing the tip. Panting, Kylo started roughly jerking himself, picturing Hux running next to him, the long legs moving easily.

“Fuck!” Kylo gasped as he twisted his cock roughly. Hux had felt so perfect in his arms, touching his face and not seeming to care about the ugly scar. Blinking away the sudden tears, Kylo reached down to cup his balls, rubbing them gently as he continued to tease the tip. Hux’s hands were smaller, slimmer. Kylo groaned as he imagined how it would feel to have Hux gripping his cock, playing with him. He would like to believe that Hux would enjoy teasing him for hours, taking his time before settling down to ride his cock. Kylo bit his lip to keep from groaning again, squeezing his cock tightly as he released over his fist. Panting, Kylo carefully let go of his cock and rubbed his clean hand through his hair.

“Get a damn grip.” Kylo sighed, blinking hard to get the water out of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for hanging around for the update!! If I had thought life was crazy around the last update, it got crazier in a (mostly) good way! I will be moving soon but I promise that I will be doing my best to get back to posting regular updates.


End file.
